DETECTOR
by Memorie's of Daisuke Edogawa
Summary: Naruto, seorang polisi.Shikamaru, seorang detective. Bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan sebuah MISTERY!  Semua Genre ada di sini...!
1. Don't Know?

Ma'af kalo jelek..., n ada yang bolong-bolong...

Ini FunFic pertamaku, jadi mohon dimaklumi...

D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R.

Chapter 1, D O N' T K N O W . . . . . ,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Suara langkah kaki seseorang menggema di antara dinding-dinding bangunan-, atau lebih tapatnya di dalam gang yang sunyi.

... Ya, sunyi karena semua penduduk yang tinggal di tempat itu sudah mengungsi.

Meninggalkan kota ini.

Berkali-kali dia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Mencari sesuatu.

'' SIIAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!''dia mempercepat larinya,'' Tinggal 10 menit lagi! ''

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

'' Tinggal 10 menit lagi! ''

''...Diamlah! Aku sedang berfikir... ''

Dua orang yang berada di dalam mobil polisi, terlihat sedang menunjukkan ketegangan.

'' Pikirkan begini,... Jika orang itu bermaksud meledakkakn kota ini,...lalu...''pikir salah seorang yang berambut nanas...

...

**_F L A S H B A C K ! ! ! ! _**

_Seseorang berambut nanas, sedang duduk di atas meja kerja-, atau lebih tepatnya, kursi kerjanya._

_INTEL KONOHA, adalah nama tempat ia bekerja. Yang berfungsi menyelesaikan kasus-kasus yang tak dapat diselesaikan oleh polisi biasa._

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_Seseorang mengetuk pintu masuk ruangannya,_

_'' Masuk! ''Si Rambut Nanas mempersilahkan._

_Orang itu masuk._

_'' Duduk ''_

_Orang itu duduk._

_'' Ada apa? ''tanya si rambut nanas tanpa basa-basi._

_Orang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu,'' Dengar ini... ''ia memutar sebuah kaset._

_..._

**_""" Hey kepolisian KONOHA...!_**

**_ Hey juga..._**

**_ Diam! Tobi-Bakka!... Ehm. Aku meletakkan BOMB diwilayah kota kalian. ... Dan akan meledak tepat jam 12 tengah hari besok, jadi berhati-hatilah..., khukhukhukhu..._**

**_ Dimana senpai?_**

**_Diam Baka!... Mana mungkin aku memberi tahunya... Tapi akan aku bari sedikit petunjuk..., Atau puisi?_**

**_' SETINGGI BURUNG TERBANG, TAPI TETAP JATUH JUGA '_**

**_ ...Puisi macam apa itu senpai?_**

**_ Diam baka! Ku ledakkan kau!_**

**_ ...!_**

**_ Oh ya, jangan lupa, bahwa seni itu ledakkan..._**

**_ ...! '''''_**

_... '' Kau bercanda...? ''tanya si rambut nanas tak percaya._

_ '' Apa kau pikir begitu Shikamaru...? ''_

_'' ... ''orang bernama Shikamaru itu diam._

_'' Aku akan mengevakuasi warga, kau pecahkan petunjuknya... ''_

**_E N D O F F L A S H B A C K ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

...

" Aku tahu! "teriak Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

to be continue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

untuk Senpai-Senpai...,PLEASE... REVIEW...


	2. The Bomb?

**Maaf sebelumnya...,**

Kalo chapter sebelumnya terlalu pendek...

Yah...,

walaupun chapter ke Dua ini tidak jauh beda dengan chapter kemarin...

Sekali lagi, maaf juga untuk kesalahan yang lainnya...,

Untuk rate, aku ganti **T **sajalah, ...biar aman...

Karena mungkin nanti ada** LIMENYA, PASTI...!**

**WARNING!**

**banyak kesalahan di dalam fic ini!**

**Don't Like's, Don't Read...**

**Summarry:**

Naruto adalah seoorang polisi. Dan Shikamaru adalah Detective kepolisian. Dan mereka bekerja sama untuk menguak misteri, dalam melawan KEJAHATAN!

**Disclaimer:**

MASHIMOTO-sensei.

Selamat MEMBACA...

**D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R.**

**Chapter 2, The Bomb!**

.

,

.

" Aku tahu! "tereak Shikamaru kegirangan.

" Nyam..., kau tahu Shikamaru...? "

" Ya, Chouji... "Shikamaru mengeluarkan HandPhone miliknya, dan," Hallo Naruto "

" Oh..., Shikamaru? ...Hhh... Kau sudah dapat petunjuk? "jawab seseorang disebelah sana, tampaknya sedang kepayahan?

" Kau ada dimana sekarang? "

" Aku ada di... "suaranya mulai jelas terdengar. Mungkin dia sedang istirahat? "...Di mana ya? "

Plak!

Shikamaru menepuk kepalanya, ' Dasar bodoh..., dia pasti tersesat.. 'pikirnya dalam hati, 'benar-benar merepot..."

" Blok A!"

Pikiran Shikamaru berhenti. Dia mengambil peta yang diberikan oleh Chouji," Blok A..., blok A..."gumamnya sambil meneliti peta itu," Ketemu! Naruto, apa kau bisa melihat bangunan yang paling tinggi? "

" Maksudnya... "

" Konoha Tower City Naruto..., bombnya ada disana! "

"... Apa kau yakin...?"

" Tentu! Cepatlah, mendokusai! Selagi kita berargument, waktu terus berjalan..!"

"... Baiklah...!"

" Ingat! Di puncak sa-!"

Klik. Telpon ditutup.

" Na...! ...Hhh..., dasar merepotkan! "umpat Shikamaru yang kesal. Belum sempat bicara, telponnya ditutup.

Tapi Chouji tetap mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

...o.o.o.o.o.o.o...

Seseorang sedang berlari mengejar waktu. Menuju Konoha Tower.

" Hhh..., sampai! "dia sedang mencoba membuka pintu masuknya, tapi percuma. Tampaknya pintu ini terkunci?

Duar! " Kalau aku tak menemukan jalan masuk, akan ku buat sendiri! "

Duar! Duar!

Suara letusan **MAGNUM** Naruto menggema.

Brak!

Naruto menendang pintu yang sudah rusak itu hingga pintu itu terlempar jauh.

" BullShit! Tinggal 6 menit lagi! "umpatnya melihat jam tangan.

...o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o...

" ..Hah... "Shikamaru menghela nafasnya," Orang itu benar-benar merepotkan... "

Terdengar musik pembuka lagu Hero's Come Back, pertanda bahwa HP Shikamaru ada yang memanggil.

Tinggal 4 menit lagi.

" Hallo Naruto..? Apa kau sudah menemukannya? "

" Ya Shikamaru! ...Lalu, kabel bagian mana yang harus ku potong? "

" Kau sudah melepaskan Casisnya? "

" Ya..., ... Tapi aneh Shikamaru "

"..."

" Semua kabelnya berwarna sama, ...Hhh... Semuanya kuning! "

" ... APPAAA! "

...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...

Ditempat lain, terlihat 2 orang yang berada di atas gedung sebuah perkantoran.

" ... Apa kau percaya pada mereka..., Shikaku? "

" ..., tentu aku percaya, ... Kita 'kan orang tua mreka... "

...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...

" ...khu khu khu khu..., satu menit lagi kota itu akan hancur... "

" Senpai ini kejam sekali...? "

Dua orang ini sedang mengamati kota Konoha dengan teropong mereka.

" Diam kau! "

DUARR!

" Aaaaaarrrrhhhhh...! "

" ... tinggal 30 detik lagi "

...o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o...

Naruto terlihat sedang msmsriksa bomb itu.

...o.o.o.o.o..o.o...

Sedangkan Shikamaru terlihat sedang memberi perintah lewat HPnya.

...

" 10 detk... "

" 9 detik, senpai... "

" 8 detik lagi... "

" 7 detik lagi senpai! "

" Diam! Baka! ...6 detik lagi...

...o.o.o.o.o.o...

5,

4...,

3...,

2...,

1...,

...o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...

!

...,to be continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu...

T.T

Gimana? Jelek n pendek banget yah...?

...Maaf...,

Aku sudah coba buat yang panjang, tapi selalu saja berakhir pendek...

Maaf Sekali lagi...,

Dan buat yang ngeREVIEIW chap 1,

Bingung mu nulis apa...,tapi...

ARIGATOU GOSAIMASSU...

...n Buat yang baca chap ini, ARIGATOU juga...

Dan Lebih Arigatou lagi kalo kalian sudi me...

R E V I E W . . . . . . . . . . . .

PLEASE...


	3. Jatuh

Hallo semuanya...

^^b

Ketemu lagi bareng saya...

Hm...

Dan maaf semuanya...

Bila ada salah lagi di fic GAJEBO ini...

Langsung aja...! Gak pake lama...

Untuk rate, aku bingung mau ngasih apa...

Jadi, rate disini ngegantung ama setiap chapter tang baru ku Update...

WARNING...!

BANYAK KESALAHAN DI SINI..

MAAF...

Kali ini, ratenya tetep T

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ...

Summarry:

Naruto adalah seorang polisi. Dan Shikamaru adalah detective kepolisian. DAn Mereka bekerja sama untuk menguak mistery.., Dalam melawan Kejahatan...!

Disclaimer:

Mashimoto-Sensei

D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R.

Chapter 3, Jatuh

.

.

.

.

.

" 4 detik lagi senpai... "

" 3 detik lagi..."

" 2... "

" 1... "

...

...

Siiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg...

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

...

" Kita berhasil? ...Naruto? "tanya Shikamaru pada handpone miliknya.

... Siiiiinnnnngggggggg...

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

" B-berhasiiiiillllllllll...! "teriak Naruto senang. Himgga teriakannya mungkin, bisa mencapai radius 10km.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya, buru-buru mmenutup HP-nya. Takut mendengar teriakan Naruto yang mirip toa itu, menurutnya 'merepotkan'.

Sedangkan seseorang yang disamping Shikamaru, hanya tersenyum padanya. Dia, mulai memacu mobil yang mereka kendarai. Menuju tempat Naruto.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

Di atap sebuah gedung, Pusatnya sebuah Intel di Jepang. Atau bisa dibilang, sebuah badan Intel kepolisian tertinggi di Jepang.

" Hallo? "salah seorang dari mereka berdua sedang berbicara lewat HP." Apa?... Benarkah? "

Klik. Telpon ditutup.

" A...da apa Shikaku? "tanya seseorang disampingnya.

" ... Mereka berjasil! "jawab Shikaku senang.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

Naruto mengambil bomb itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya. Sekarang, dia mulai berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

Mobil Shikamaru dan Couji sudah sampai di depan gedung tempat Naruto berada. Sedang menunggu Naruto. Keluar dari sana.

Tapi...,

Entah kenapa sejak tadi..., tapatnya setelah bomb itu jinak. Masih belum tenang. Masih saja teringat akan kalimat itu.

' Setinggi apapun burung terbang, pasti akan jatuh juga... 'hanya kalimat itu yang selalu berngiang di dalam pikirannya,' sebenarnya.., apa maksudnya?'pikir Shikamaru lagi, yang mulai keluar dari mobil.

Karena Couji yang menyetir, dia masih berada di dalam mobil.

" Ohayyo kauand-kauand...! "

Terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi Shikamaru dan Couji. Dari dalam gedung.

Yang benar saja, itu pasti Naruto.

" Ck, mendokusai... "sepertinya, sifat Shikamaru yang pemalas, tak mau repot sendiri, itu kembali lagi.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

" Tiga.. "

" Dua.. "

Dua orang yang mengamati Konoha itu, masih saja menghitung mundur.

" Satu... "

" Senpai benar-benar jenius... "kata salah seorang diantara mereka. Yang memakai topeng.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

BBBBBBLLLLLAAAAAAAARRRRRR...!

Tiba-tiba saja gedung Konoha Tower meledak.

Shikamaru, hanya terbengong. Menatap temannya yang masih berada di dalamnya." Si Naruto itu... "ucapnya dengan nada bergetar," NAARRUUUTTTOOOOOOO...! "teriaknya kesetanan.

" Shikamaru...! Cepat masuk!... Reruntuhannya sampai kesini... "

Dengan cepat, Shikamaru memasuki mobilnya.

Couji memacu mobilnya, dan menjauh dari reruntuhan gedung.

Shikamaru sebenarnya sangat amat sangat ingin menolong sahabatnya itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Pintu masuknya sudah tertutup reruntuhan gedung.

" Couji..., i... ini bohong... 'kan...? "tanya Shikamaru tak percaya. Tubuhnya gemetaran.

.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

.

" Khu khu khu khu khu khu..., ini baru namanya seni...! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue...~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahah...!

pendek lagi yah?

Maaf...

...

..Makasih yah...,

Buat yang baca...


	4. Down, 2

Jumpa lagi bersama saya...

Author Gaje dengan cerita gaje pula...

=="

Hehehe...

Terimakasih buat yang udah meREVIEW fic pertamaku ini...^^

0.K.?

Tapi menurut saya sendiri, awal cerita ini sih bagus, tapi gak tau jadi kayak gini... T.T

Bagi yang berharap banyak, maafkan saya...

Baiklah, kita mulai saja Chapter ke empat D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R. Ini...

WARNING..!

Banyak kesalahan di Fic ini...

Untuk Rate, kali ini tetep T.

Genrenya, ada romancenya dikit.

Ya..., di. Kiiiit... Hehehe...

Disclaimer; Naruto(c)Mashimoto-Sensei

D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R.(c)Memorie's of Daisuke Edogawa

.

D.E.T.E.C.T.O.R

.

Chapter 4,

.

DOWN...,2

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya. Tak tahu ada di mana, tapi bau obat-obatan menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya. " Dimana..., ini? "tanyanya lemah.

"... Kau sudah sadar? "tanya balik seorang perempuan yang memakai baju dokter.

" I..., ini di mana? " Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada salah satu sisi tempat ia tidur tadi.

" Kau ada di rumah sakit "perempuan itu duduk di sebuah kursi yang berhadapan dengan Naruto," Kau sudah tertidur di sini selama sehari dua malam "katanya menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu" ... Ba, bagaimana dengan kota ini...? Ba, bagaimana dengan bombnya! "dia berniat pergi dari tempat ini, tapi...," Arrrhhhh! "

" Jangan memaksakan diri! "dokter itu tiba-tiba saja marah," Lukamu itu masih belum sembuh.., sebaiknya istirahat saja dulu.. "sekarang berubah lembut.

Naruto kembali tertidur. Dilihatnya lagi dokter itu,' Hmmm, cantik..., mungkin usianya masih dua puluhan? 'pikirnya, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Dokter itu berdiri, dan membenarkan posisi selimut Naruto yang tertidur. Lalu pada akhirnya, pergi meninggalkan Naruto, yang sebelumnya tersenyum memandangnya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shikamaru masih terdiam di dalam kantornya. Masih teringat jelas, sahabatnya, Naruto. Yang dua hari lalu tertimbun oleh puing-puing ledakan dari gedung Konoha Tower. Untung saja saat itu Naruto masih dapat diselamatkan. Dia menyesal, karena petunjuk itu tidak sepenuhnya terungkap olehnya.

Ternyata, yang dimaksud oleh," Setinggi apapun burung terbang ", adalah bomb yang berada di atap gedung tertinggi di Kota Konoha. Lalu...," Pasti akan jatuh juga ", maksudnya, ada bomb satu lagi yang berada di lantai bawah. Satu kalimat, yang dipisahkan oleh koma, ternyata maksudnya adalah dua bomb yang berbeda. Untung saja, bomb yang dapat menghancurkan kota sudah dilumpuhkan. Itulah jawaban yang sebenarnya dari petunjuk yang diberikan oleh si- Kau. Tahu? Siapa?

Tapi tetap saja meninggalkan bekas untuk Shikamaru...

.

FLASH BACK

Shikamaru sedang memberi petunjuk melalui HPnya kepada Naruto.

Tentang bagaimana caranya menjinakkan bomb.

Kalau boleh jujur, ini pertama kalinya Shikamaru berurusan dengan bomb.

Sedangkan, ke dua tangannya, terus sibuk bermain tombol dengan laptopnya.

Ternyata, saat itu dia meminta bantuan seseorang untuk menjinakkan bomb dengan laptopnya sebagai perantara.

" Jadi begitu..! "senyum Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

FLASH BACK END

.

" Hah.., merepotkan... Untunglah besok liburan musim panas sudah berakhir, jadi pekerjaan ini akan berkurang jam kerjanya... "ada tenggang sebentar, kemudian Shikamaru melanjutkan," Tapi tetap saja volumenya tidak berubah... "kata Shikamaru dengan nada kecewa.

Benar, Shikamaru dan Naruto itu masih seorang pelajar. Tepatnya pelajar yang berasal dari Konoha Senior High School, kelas tiga. Atau setingkat dengan SMA kelas dua belas di negara kita, Indonesia. Mereka akan mengisi posisi penting seperti sekarang, hanya pada saat liburan sekolah mereka.

Itu kewajiban mereka, karena orang tua mereka sendiri adalah orang yang mempunyai posisi penting di dalam jajaran kepolisian Negara. Buah tak jauh dari pohonnya kan? Dan orang yang tak pernah berkembang, tak kan pernah maju. Itu adalah tuntutan untuk mereka, agar di masa depan nanti Naruto dan Shikamaru dapat menjadi seperti ayah mereka. Atau bahkan lebih baik dari mereka. Sedangkan pada musimnya anak sekolah, mereka akan menjadi murid sekolahan biasa. Yah, walaupun mereka bersekolah bukan di tempat yang biasa, dan status mereka juga tak biasa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Musim sekolah tiba...

.

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tak jarang ia memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya.

" Kau terlambat... "komentar Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan posisi kedua tangan menyembunyikan kedua wajahnya di atas meja.

Naruto hanya duduk di belakang Shikamaru. Tempat duduknya," ... "Naruto tak merespon.

Shikamaru merasa ada yang aneh,' Tak biasanya si berisik itu... '

" Kepalaku masih sakit.. "kata Naruto singkat. Menjelaskan. Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru.

Bel Sekolah berbunyi, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas Naruto dan Shikamaru itu.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" Haaaduuuhh..., ck, merepotkan sekali kepala ini... "gerutu Naruto di dalam kantin. "

Shikamaru hanya bisa mendecak,"Ck,Masih sakiit...? "

" Ya..., sedikit..."

" Naruto-kun! Kemarin katanya masuk rumah sakit yah..? "seorang perempuan tiba-tiba saja mengisi kursi kosong di samping Naruto.

Namanya Shion, gadis tercantik dan terseksi di sekolah mereka.

Shikamaru hanya melirik Shion sebentar,' Merepotkan... '

" I, iya... "kata Naruto gugup karena terus dipandangi oleh Shion," Memangnya kenapa? "tanyanya sambil cengir kuda.

Eh! Apa aku belum bilang, kalau Naruto dan Shikamaru adalah termasuk cowok yang paling diincar oleh siswi-siswi di sekolah mereka?... Ya, itu benar. Karena Naruto berhasil menjadi kapten klub sepak bola satu-satunya di sekolahnya. Sementara Shikamaru, cowok yang terpintar di sekolah mereka. Sampai ada yang bilang, dia itu " Einstein "nya Konoha. Karena pernah menjadi juara satu di olimpiade kimia, fisika, matematic, dan sastra japang seJepang saat masih SMP. Walaupun sekarang dia tidak mau mengikuti olimpiade lagi. Sudah tahu 'kan, alasannya,' Merepotkan '

" Oh, kalau begitu... " terlihat Shion mulai khawatir," Ini... "dengan senyum yang sangat manis, Shion menawarkan sebuah kue pada Naruto.

" ...? Apa ini..? "

" Ini choocho cake, kamu pasti suka "sekali lagi, Shion menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada Naruto.

Naruto menerimanya, lalu kemudian memakannya. Nyam...

" Kata orang, rasa coklat bisa meringankan rasa sakit lho... "

Nyam...,' Hm..., ... enak?'

Oh ya, apa aku lupa bilang lagi kalo Shion sangat tertarik dan terobsesi pada Naruto? Saking terobsesinya, sampai-sampai gadis itu rela melakukan apapun. Ya, apa saja yang bisa membuatnya mendapatkan Naruto.

Shion tersenyum manis," Bagaimana...? "

" Lumayan..., enak " Wajah Shion terlihat makin cerah.

" Shion! "sapa seorang cewek, mungkin temannya. Yang menghampiri dan menepuk pundak Shion dari Belakang," Cepat! "

Shion menoleh ke arahnya, beserta Naruto.

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengarkan dan tidak merubah posisinya, tangan yang menyembunyikan setengah bagian kepalanya di atas meja kantin. Mana mau dia ikut mengurusi cewek yang menurutnya,' MEREPOTKAN 'itu...

" Aduh! Masa' kamu lupa? Nanti 'kan ada tugas dari Kakashi-Sensei... "

" Oh, maaf aku lupa... "dia berdiri dari duduknya," Bye Naruto-kun "katanya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Shikamaru bersama temannya tadi.

"Break time tinggal sebentar lagi Naruto..., cepat selesaikan makanmu..."

" Iya, iya Shikamaru... "tapi Naruto malah berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Shikamaru dengan kondisi mulut masih mengunyah.

" Hey! Kemana kau! "

" Mau ke toilet, udah gak tahan "jawab Naruto seraya berlari menuju toilet yang terletak di pojokan kantin.

Tapi sayang, dari dalam toilet itu tiba-tiba saja keluar seorang perempuan yang tengah berlari. Dan mereka bertabrakan.

Sebenarnya, yang seharusnya jatuh adalah cewek yang menabrak Naruto tadi. Tapi sayangnya saat perempuan itu dalam keadaan setengah jatuh, secara reflek dia menarik baju-, bagian kanan Naruto. Sehingga mau tidak mau, Naruto pun ikut jatuh.

Dan karena yang ditarik sebelah kanan, keseimbangan Naruto goyah. Dan seperti sudah ditakdirkan saja, tubuh perempuan itu selamat dengan tubuh Naruto sebagai tumpuannya.

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

Tapi tunggu dulu!

.

.

.

.

To be CONTINUE...

.

Gimana! Gimana! Jelek? Bagus?

Terimakasih bagi yang baca, tapi kayaknya aku gak semangat nerusin kalo ngeliat REVIEWERnya sedikit banget di Fic ini...

T.T uhuhuhuhu...

Maaf, kayaknya di dua Chapter depan, gak ada kasus baru...

Karena harus menunggu Naruto sembuh dulu...

Seperti biasa, komentar, kritik, saran, Flame, selalu ditunggu...

Lewat...

REVIEW... ^^

PLEASE...

Semakin Banyak REVIEW, SEMAKIN CEPAT UPDATEnya...!

^^V

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depaaan...! 


End file.
